


if this is what it leads to

by californiam (orphan_account)



Series: up with the stars [bromance oneshots] [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Dominant Louis, Lots of Drugs, M/M, Mentions of Eleanor - Freeform, Smut, Top Louis, basically just some good old-fashioned smut, bc louis would demolish zayn we all know this, i don't really know what i'm doing, i've never written smut before so, mentions of perrie - Freeform, submissive zayn, they smoke pot then fuck that's all there is to it, whiny desperate needy zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/californiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i wish you would."</p>
<p>"wish i would what?"</p>
<p>"get your arse out in the middle of my house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is what it leads to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleUrchin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUrchin/gifts).



> idk they do drugs and then have sex that is all

if this is what it leads to // zouis

Louis didn't protest when Zayn showed up at his door with a bag of weed, heroin darts, and two cocaine kickers. No, he opened the door wide and let Zayn in, shoving the bag into Zayn's coat so none of his neighbours noticed the contents.

Zayn didn't wait for Louis to talk; he simply collapsed on the sofa, pulled the marijuana out of the bag, rolled it up, and lit it. Louis sighed and slumped next to Zayn, breathing in the smoky air as Zayn giggled happily, hugging tightly onto Louis' arm.

This had become a regular thing for the two; they used drugs as a way to escape their lives. Zayn sometimes needed a break from the stress of planning a wedding, his demanding fiancée, and the pressure she'd placed on him to make the day perfect. Louis, however, wanted a release from his highly-publicised relationship, the gay rumours that circled him, and the idea that he simply wasn't good enough to be in the band. They both felt rough, and, annoyingly, at the prime of their lives. The two had smoked together in Miami once, and they'd felt so free that they decided on doing it more often. One would show up uninvited and the other would oblige, no questions asked.

So it really wasn't that different when Zayn passed the toke to Louis, who took a long drag, letting the hazy smoke fill his lungs and the variations of colours and shapes dance behind his closed eyelids as he revelled in the incredulous feeling.

Zayn grinned, taking out the heroin darts and slowly injecting himself with one. Louis watched, eyelids half-closed, as Zayn pressed the needle into his arm and let the heroin flow through his body.

Louis lazily shook his head, taking another sip of the drug-filled air. "You're supposed to stick it in your bum, idiot."

"Well, I'm not about to get my arse out in the middle of your house, am I?" Zayn argued, a sloppy smile seemingly painted on his face.

Louis held the toke to Zayn's lips as the dark-haired boy took another puff. Louis quickly followed, blowing the smoke in Zayn's face, and the intoxicated young boy laughed, swatting at Louis to get off. "Get me some shots, Louis."

Louis did just that, going to the kitchen and picking up a bottle of cold, strong-looking liquor, two shot glasses, and a bit of salt for flavour. Upon Louis' return to the sofa, Zayn erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Louis," Zayn giggled. "I can see a rainbow over your head!"

Louis laughed slightly, looking up to find nothing. "Where?"

"Double rainbow!"

"Shut up, you stupid shit. Move your legs, I want to sit on my sofa."

Zayn grinned, forcing Louis to take one more hit, and he loosened up a little more. Zayn opened the bottle of alcohol with shaky hands, pouring them each a shot. They clinked their little glasses together before downing one shot each, two, three. Soon, the pair were a mess of laughter, smiles, and lots of drugs and alcohol.

Louis lay with his head flat on Zayn's stomach, and Zayn's fingers were gently playing with his feathery brown hair. He looked up to watch his nimble fingers toying affectionately with a strand of his hair, smiling at the contact. Zayn smiled back, gently patting Louis on the head.

It was five minutes before one of them spoke again, yet it felt like eternity.

"I wish you would," Louis slurred.

Zayn frowned. "Wish I would what?"

"Get your arse out in the middle of my house."

Zayn was only slightly taken aback by this; he was more aroused than surprised, and, when high, Zayn only had room for a few small emotions.

"I bet it's pretty," Louis mused, causing Zayn to stutter. "Pretty like the rest of you. Have you got a pretty arse, Zayn?"

Zayn was taken aback. "I...um..." he stammered, unused to Louis acting like this. Even when high, Louis had never suggested sex, and Zayn had always thought it off the table, but apparently now it was an option, and Zayn felt a rush of adrenaline.

"I bet you have a pretty cock, too," Louis continued, ignoring Zayn's struggle to hide his growing erection. "I bet it's big. Oh, it is, isn't it? Is your cock big and pretty, Zayn?"

"Fuck," Zayn swore under his breath. Louis grinned deviously, realising the effect he never knew he had on Zayn and this newfound power, and he loved it.

"Why don't you just get your arse out, Zayn?" Louis said, though it was more of a command than a request.

Zayn rushed to unbutton his jeans, though when he was this high, it was a task. Louis leaned over and helped, however, slowly and seductively dragging the zip down with his teeth. Zayn bit his lip, watching as Louis pulled Zayn's jeans over his hips and off of his body. He then moved up to Zayn's shirt, removing it and throwing it aside before running his hands over Zayn's smooth skin. "Pretty," he marvelled, causing Zayn's dick to throb with lust.

Louis leaned down and pressed his mouth against Zayn's underwear, the soft fabric growing wet as Louis licked and sucked at the obvious bulge. Zayn sighed, tugging at Louis' hair to try and bring him back up so their mouths were level. Still holding tightly onto Louis' hair, Zayn pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss, feeling the rough texture of Louis' lips and the smooth, slippery surface of his tongue. Zayn was so turned on, he thought it impossible to get even hornier.

Turns out, Zayn was wrong.

Louis broke the kiss for a moment to take off his own clothes, leaving them both sprawled out on the sofa in nothing but their underwear, indulging in a heated and passionate kiss that would make anyone jealous.

Louis didn't like the angle, however, since Zayn wasn't easily accessible, so he lifted the dark-haired boy up and placed him gently on the coffee table. Zayn shivered at the feel of the cold glass on his back, but he relaxed again when he felt the warmth of Louis' skin against his own as Louis tugged at Zayn's boxers, pulling them off.

His eyes grew wide. "Wow," he said, clearly impressed. "That is a big and pretty cock." Zayn groaned, needing to feel some kind of friction.

"No foreplay, Louis, please," he begged, watching as Louis contemplated what to do with the mess of a boy squirming in front of him. "Please, god, just get inside me."

Louis couldn't resist that, but he knew Zayn wasn't ready. He rushed into his bathroom to grab some lube and a condom, then sat himself in front of Zayn again. He squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, smearing some around Zayn's hole before poking a finger in. Zayn gasped at the feeling, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He writhed below Louis, begging and crying and yelping and wanting more. Louis slid another finger in, and Zayn cried out again, turning Louis on more than he thought possible.

"Shit," Zayn whimpered, running his fingers through Louis' messy hair. "I swear to God, this is just because I'm high," he muttered, trying to convince himself more than anything else.

"What was that?" Louis questioned, a devilish smile forming on his lips. "This is just because you're high? Do you not find me attractive, then, Zayn?"

Zayn shook his head, bewildered. "No! No, of course I do. God, you're so fucking hot..." Louis swooped down and pecked him on the lips. "Wanted this for such a long time..." Another kiss. "It's just...I'm engaged, Lou. To a woman."

"You want me to stop?" Louis asked, shoving another finger up Zayn's arse, making him go mad.

"Nopleasedon'tstoppleaseohmyfuckinggodlouispleasejustyesohmygodfuckfuckfuckyesshitfuckgod." Louis curled his fingers, trying for the sweet spot, and, once he found it, Zayn screamed. "FUCKLOUISYESRIGHTTHEREOHGODYESFUCKFUCKYESOHMYGODFUCKMERIGHTTHEREYESPLEASELOUISFASTERPLEASE."

Louis removed his fingers from Zayn's hole and leaned down to lap at it, letting Zayn reach down and wrap a hand around his dick, working himself slowly at the sight of Louis eating him out.

"Louis, please."

Louis couldn't keep Zayn waiting any longer, and he wanted this himself, too. He wriggled in between Zayn's legs, standing up and positioning himself at Zayn's entrance. He leaned down and kissed Zayn while removing his own boxers and rolling a condom on.

"Ready?" he asked, leaning over and grabbing the toke for one last puff to keep him in this haze so he could fuck Zayn without worrying about anyone else. He let Zayn have a smoke, too, before putting it out and stroking himself a couple times.

"Yes, fuck, please, Louis," Zayn whined.

Louis went slowly at first, pushing himself into Zayn until he was fully in, and Zayn had made inhuman noises at the pain. Louis had winced, not wanting to hurt his friend, but Zayn egged him on, telling him to move. So Louis moved. He rocked back and forth, picking up speed with each thrust into Zayn, and their moans and pants became synchronised.

"Zayn...oh my god," Louis sighed, pleasure overcoming the both of them as Louis' thrusts became sharper, quicker, more needy. He leaned down and sucked at Zayn's neck, nipping it here and there and leaving little love bites all over his beautifully dark skin.

Louis placed a hand on Zayn's cock, which was leaking with precum at this point, and he worked it quickly, matching the pace of his own thrusts until Zayn's moans grew loud enough for him to be reaching his climax. With those noises, Louis pulled out (much to Zayn's dismay), leaned down and licked at the head of Zayn's dick, and that was all he needed to release. Zayn moaned incredibly sexily with the release, which made Louis extremely close, and he was quite lucky that Zayn opened his mouth wide, signalling for Louis to fuck his face, and Louis didn't hold back. Zayn sat up and sucked on Louis' dick, swirling his tongue around the tip until Louis came with a cry of Zayn's name, releasing down Zayn's throat, and Zayn swallowed every last drop.

"Fuck, Zayn," Louis panted, exhausted. "That was...wow."

Zayn grinned. "We should get high more often."

The effects of the drugs had worn off mid-shag, which was why Louis took the toke back, but neither of them had actually taken a hit of it. They'd pretended to, simply because the thought of having sex with one of their best male friends while sober terrified them both.

"If this is what it leads to, then bring some more drugs tomorrow," Louis agreed, planting a sloppy kiss on Zayn's lips.


End file.
